Benutzer Diskussion:Cody
|} __TOC__ Alles Gute Bild:Happy.gif Bild:Hurra2.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra2.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra2.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra2.gif :Briikase gote'tuur, ner vod! Feier schön, trink nicht zu viel und freu dich! Bleib so wie du bist und tu weiter das was du tust. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünscht dir dein Pseudoweggefährte Dark Lord Disku 12:17, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Natürlich auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, ner vod! Ich wünsch dir alles Gute und viel Erfolg für das nächste Jahr und freu mich auf noch viele weitere, die du uns hier erhalten bleibst! Mandalorianische Grüße, Anakin 13:06, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Deine Banner sind der Wahnsinn!!! Hey Cody hab letzends viel im I-net geforscht ... konnte einfach nichts finden was deinen Bannern das Wasser reichen kann. Wie machst du die??? Gibt es ein Programm??? Danke wenn du dich bei mir meldest soviel von mir Möge die Macht mit dir sein und natürlich bin ich idiot seit 39 min zuspät ... ALLES GUTE CODY ZUM GEBBY--Kaliba 00:37, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Danke an alle, die mir hier gratuliert haben! :So, und jetzt zu dir Kaliba: Freut mich, dass dir meine Banner gefallen. Ein spezielles Programm dafür gibt es nicht, man kann solche (oder ähnliche Banner) mit jedem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm erstellen (z.B. Photoshop oder Gimp). Ich benutze zwei Programme: Microsoft Picture it und Fireworks 8. Beide gibt es aber nicht mehr neu zu kaufen. Aber der Trick bei solchen Banndern ist nicht irgendwelche überragende Technik, sondern eine gute Idee, Gedult und wirkungsvolle Farbkombinationen. 09:26, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Cody ich schau dann einfach mal nach einem Programm, das Ding ist nur das Charactere immer Hintergrund haben und die auszuschneiden dauert ewig ... das meintest du bestimmt mit Geduld^^ Ich fang einfach mal an. Bis denne--Kaliba 11:07, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich meld mich auch noch und wünsche dir auch alles gute zum Geburtstag! Feier schön! MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:21, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Sorry dass ich so spät bin aber trotzdem! Alles Gute nachträglich! ::::--Jedi 17:54, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Hi, ich bin grade durch Zufall auf deine Seite gestoßen und hab gesehen, dass du Banner machst und gerne programmierst. Deswegen möchte ich dir gern ein paar Fragen stellen: Machst du animierte Banner oder "nur" normale? Was sind deine Vorlagen bei deinen Bannern? Aus Filmen, Büchern, dem Internet? Wie bekommst du es so gut hin, dass alles so perfekt aussieht. Schneidest du "nur" aus, oder "malst du in den einzelnen Bildkomponenten rum", damit das wieder besser aussieht, was das ausschneiden evlt. verschlechtert hat. Ich kenne mich etwas aus mit dem ausschneiden von Bildern (z.B. Personen auf Fotos) und mache manchmal damit Collagen, weiß daher wie schwer das ist (und wie viel Zeit man braucht). Nun zum Programmieren, mit welchem Programm programmierst du und was? Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen und hoffe, dass dich der Fragenschwall nicht gleich umhaut :) Gruß, --Yoda 19:46, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Gruppen Ich und Kaliba haben uns überlegt vielleicht so eine Gruppe zu gründen. So etwas wie die Hilfsbrigade oder ähnliches. Wozu genau diese Gruppe gut sein soll müssen wir uns noch überlegen. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen ob das möglich sei, oder ist das eine Sache der Administratoren? Möge die Macht mit dir sein!--Jedi 18:01, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Naja... also mal ganz allgemein sind hier die meisten der Meinung, dass Grüppchenbildung dem Projekt mehr schadet als Hilft. Es sollte im idealfall genau zwei Gruppen geben: Leser und Autoren. :Zu den realen Möglichkeiten: #Man kann natürlich mit Babeln etwas wie Gruppen bilden. (z.B. Klonkrieger Fans, mandosprechende etc. ) #Man kann sich in Projekten organisieren. Ben z.B. hat eine Überarbeitungsliste aller Charaktere in der KotOR Spielen angelegt. Sowas ist auch möglich. #Außerdem gibt es noch die MediaWiki-Benutzergruppen, die bestimmte Werkzeuge für die Bearbeitung haben. Hier gibt es IPs, Benutzer, Benutzer mit Verschieberechten, Admins und Bürokraten (und Droiden). Das sind eigentlich mehr als genug. Über weitere derartige Gruppen müssten die Admins entscheiden und nur Premia könnte die Änderungen durchführen. Für sinnvolle Vorschläge in der Richtung gibt es die Vorschlägeseite. :So, ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. 19:48, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :: Danke für deine Hilfe! Ich lass mir durch den Kopf gehen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein!--Jedi 23:07, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lego Star Wars 2 - Dieser Jabba-Raum... Hi Cody, da du ja Lego Star Wars 2 besitzt mal eine Frage: Wie kommt man eig. in diesen Jabba Raum in der Mos Eisley Cantina? Ich habe das Spiel fast durch, aber keinen Weg gefunden, da rein zu kommen. Geht das überhaupt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:33, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Anhung.... such einfach mal über google nach einer lösung. 16:44, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Du musst alle Kopfgeldjäger spielen können also kaufen,kaufen,kaufen. Hab auch lange gebraucht.Benutzer:A-98 Tipps Danke für die vielen Tipps. Solche Leute wie dich müsste es mehr geben.^^ Frage Hey, Cody!Ich war gerade auf deiner Benutzerseite und hab mal eine Frage. Wie machst du das eigentlich, die ganzen Sachen, wie Blaster und lichtschwerter nachzubauen. Hoffe du kannst mir Tipps geben. Viele Gruesse --Mando'ade 19:58, 4. Dez. 2010 (CET) "Feindliche" Wikis? Hi Garn, hast du schon mal was von einer sithpedia gehört? Schau dir mal diese traurige Nachahmung unserer schönen Enzyklopedie an (http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Sithpedia). Dieser Artikel lässt mich stutzen, wie viele "feindliche" wikis es gibt. Mfg "Solo 22:11, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST)" :Das ist ein Thema, dass vor langer Zeit beendet wurde. Ignorieren. 08:16, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Umbenennen von Benutzernamen Hi, kannst Du mir sagen, wie man in der Jedipedia seinen Benutzernamen ändern kann? Danke schon mal im Voraus --FredericII 18:04, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich hoffe, das stört dich jetzt nicht Cody, dass ich alle Fragen beantworte. Um dich umzubenennen musst du einen der Administratoren fragen, die werden das gerne machen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:40, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Siehe Benutzer Diskussion:Premia. 06:45, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Gibt es das? Beim stöbern im Internet bin ich auf ein Buch namens "Millennium Falcon" gestoßen, in englisch. Weißt du zufällig, ob es das auch in deutsch gibt, oder wann es in deutsch rauskommt, oder ob es schon vergriffen ist. (Wäre das fünfte mal, das ich versuchte ein Star Wars Buch zu ergattern, was es gar nicht mehr aus erster hand gibt) MfG Solo 20:36, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, gibt es, siehe Millennium Falcon (Roman). [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:38, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich sollte dich zu meinem Diskussionsverwalter ernennen Darth... ::Den Antworten habe ich nichts relevantes hinzuzufügen... 21:43, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe? Ich bin ja nur ganz ungern kritisch, aber die Zusammenfassung vom Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg im Artikel meines Namensgebers (Han Solo) finde ich etwas sehr kurz , wenn keine einwände bestehen, übernehme ich das. Ich freue mich aber über jegliche Hilfe, die ich bekommen kann, da sich das als schwieriges Unterfangen erweisen wird und meine Freizeit knapp bemessen ist. Ohne Hilfe fange ich da nix an.(p.s. ich habe versucht mich über ICQ mit dir in verbindung zu setzten. Solo 18:29, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, inhaltlich kann ich mich da leider nicht beteiligen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich NJO gelesen habe und ich schreibe nicht gerne auf Basis alter Erinnerungen. Außerdem habe ich ebenfalls das Freizeitproblem... Montag geht die Schule wieder los, da ist dann leider wieder wenig Zeit. 21:38, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Weißt du, an wen ich mich wenden könnte? Solo 10:49, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Möglicherweise können Garm oder Jaina dir helfen. Sie kennen sich beide mit NJO aus und schreiben ziemlich gute Personenartikel. Die kannst du mal fragen. 16:04, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Fragen über Fragen Okay dann frag ich halt dich: 1. Wieso erscheint das auf der allgemeinen "Letzte Änderungen" Seite, wenn ich etwas auf meiner persönlichen Seite ändere? Und wie kann ich verhindern, dass ich andere Leute durch zu viele Änderungen nerve (ich muss doch speichern, wenn ich was ändere, sonst sieht's ja keiner?!) 2. Wie kann ich meine Seite halb sperren? 3. Wie kriege ich das mit dem Babel-Rechtschreibung so wie alle anderen unter meine normale Benutzertabelle, inklusive Foto (das mit dem Duden)? Falkbaersaerk 22:32, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hab das mit deiner Babel mal schnell geflickt. Einfach den kompletten Code einfügen, und dann beim Feld |Babel= eintragen. Weitere Babeln kommen einfach drunter (innerhalb der Infoboxvorlage). Und zu dem andern, einfach den Text lesen. Nicht bei jeder Änderung auf Seite speichern drücken, sondern auf Vorschau zeigen. So kann man sehen, was man ändert, ohne es direkt speichern zu müssen. '''Pandora Diskussion 23:15, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) Okay, vielen Dank für deine schnelle Hilfe. Aber wie sperre ich nun meine Seite, sodass nur registrierte Benutzer sie bearbeiten können? Falkbaersaerk 13:23, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Falkbaersaerk, für eine Halbsperrung deiner Benutzerseite muss ein Grund vorliegen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:31, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Genau. Ich kann den anderen nur anschließen. :#'Alle' Änderungen erscheinen auf "Letzte Änderungen", für die Software gibt es zwischen Benutzerseiten und normalen Artikeln in dem Punkt keinen nennenswerten Unterschied. Damit die Änderungen nicht stören solltest du nach möglichkeit eine große, statt vieler kleiner Änderungen machen. Wenn du also fünf Rechtschreibfehler korregieren willst erst speichern, wenn alle korregiert sind. Außerdem sollte man eben grundsätzlich die Vorschau benutzen bevor man speichert. :#Für Seitenschutz muss wie gesagt ein Grund vorliegen. Meine Seite z.B. war öfters Ziel von Vandalen. Wenn ein Grund vorliegt kann man die Seite von einem Admin sützen lassen. :#Hat Pandora erledigt. :: 16:59, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Brauche deine Hilfe Vielen Dank Cody, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe eigentlich nur für die ersten Schriite (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von KlonRex (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:12, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET)) :Ich helfe immer gerne ;) Was möchtest du denn wissen oder gezeigt bekommen? 18:12, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich brauche auch deine Hifle, unzwar würde ich gerne wissen wie man ein Inhaltsverzeichnis einfügen kann!Danke schonmal dein Klonkamerad FixxerFixxer 18:24, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Mit __TOC__ andernfalls wird es ab der 3. oder 4. Überschrift (bin mir grad nicht ganz sicher...) automatisch vor der ersten Überschrift eingefügt. 18:29, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) Eine Frage Also stelle dir genau die gleiche Frage wie T3-M4 da mir diese leider nicht beantwortrt wurde also: Wie kann man so ein Profil mit Bild erstellen wie es bei den meisten Seiten ist?? :Meinst du die Infoboxen? Dafür musst du einfach nur die Vorlage:Benutzer in deine Seite reinkopieren und ausfüllen. Beim Punkt "Bild" gibst du dann nur noch den Bildnamen ein, wenn du eins willst, und fertig. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:15, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Richtig ;-) ::Noch eine anmerkung zu T3-M4: Er ist kein echter Benutzer, sondern nur ein Account, der vom Benutzer Ben Kenobi für automatische Änderungen benutzt wird. Seine Diskussion dient nur dazu, Vorschläge für einen Einsatz von T3-M4 ab zu geben. :: 10:26, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) Corporation Da ich wie du vielleicht weißt an einem Roman über Codys Leben schreibe würde ich ganz gerne einmal deine Meinung als Experten dazu hören. Wenn du mir vll deine ICQ nummer sagst kann ich dir meinen Entwurf schicken und du kannst dir das einmal ansehen...K´oyacyi Ordo Skirata 00:32, 14. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Lesen bildet! ;-) ICQ Nummer (zweite Reihe von unten) 18:09, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) X-Wing vs. TIE-Fighter Hey Cody, da ich gesehen habe, dass du das Spiel X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter hast und da der Artikel stark renovierungsbedürftig ist, wollt ich mal wissen, ob du Lust hast, den Artikel mit mir zu überarbeiten? Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:42, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Servus Roan, ich klink mich mal kurz rein. In wie weit willste das Spiel überarbeiten? Kannst ja kurz mal ins IRC kommen, ich mache nämlich bald X-Wing Alliance "fertig" und überarbeite dann die X-Wing und TIE-Fighter Spiele weiter, wäre cool, wenn wir da zusammenarbeiten würden.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 11:51, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Bei XvT wäre ich wohl keine große Hilfe, ich habe das spiel mal vor Jahren etwas gespielt... Es befindet sich noch in meinem Besitz, aber es ist nichtmal auf meinem Rechner installiert. 12:52, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok, dann werd ich den Artikel allein überarbeiten. Muss aber dazu sagen, dass ich das Spiel auch erst jetzt wieder neu angefangen habe zu spielen^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 13:05, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::^^ Ok... Viel Spaß. 13:22, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Lichtschwert Su'cuy Cody ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir nich vielleich genauer erklären könntest wie man sich ein Lichtschwert baut. Das wäre echt nett von dir wenn du mir das sagen könntest trotdem das du mich nich kennst!! Viele Grüße und möge die macht steht mit euch sein Corran' 19:15, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) UC in CC-2224 Hallo Cody, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „CC-2224“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 09:11, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Cody ist seit dem 13. Juni inaktiv. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:07, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weiß.... da kommt aber demnächst wieder was. Des weiteren habe ich ja nur einen Teil des Artikels belegt. 21:55, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Deine Seite scheint ein wenig durcheinandergekommen zu sein, so befindet sich der Babel in der Lego-Sektion. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:57, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Selbstgestaltetes Bild wie lad ich ein Bild hoch das ich in paint gestltet hab? Oh... bin auch ein großer Cody-Fan! Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 20:14, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) SW in Concert Moin, wir hatten uns heute beim Konzert getroffen. Die einzigen beiden im blauen Jedipedia-Shirt^^. Grand Army Of The Republic 00:37, 1. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Stimmt. Wobei ich denke, dass die T-Shirts noch verbesserungswürdig sind... man sollte die URL aufdrucken, dann wissen die Leute auch, wofür wir Werbung machen^^ 11:40, 1. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Hast Recht, URL wär cool. Aber sonst sie sie ganz cool. Grand Army Of The Republic 18:29, 1. Apr. 2010 (CEST) IRC Komm bitte bei nächster Gelegenheit mal kurz im IRC vorbei. Danke schonmal. 18:33, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Denkst du bitte daran, dass du 2 T-Shirts bestellt hattest? Danke. 20:24, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ist auf dem Weg. 13:28, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) g Hallo Cody, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels G. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, um so den Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehl-Informationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 17:47, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe einen SLA auf den Artikel gemacht, da zu diese 9,81 m/s² nur auf unserer Erde gelten, da das die Gravitation unseres Planeten ist. Wenn auf jedem Planeten im SW-Universum 9,81g herrschen würde, wären alle Planeten gleich groß und aus dem gleichen Materiall. Der Artikel hat nix mit der Jedipedia bzw. mit Star Wars zu tun, wenn du keine aus Quellen hervorgehenden Materialien da einbaust. Den Teil mit den Antrieben der Raumschiffe könnte man bei Lichtgeschwindigkeit im HdK-Teil einbinden. Kit Diskussion 18:22, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Das letzte nehme ich zurück, verlesen. Kit Diskussion 18:25, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bildquelle/-Lizenzen Hallo Cody, bei einigen der von dir hochgeladenen Bildern stimmen Quellen und Lizenzen nicht, wäre schön, wenn du da nochmal schauen könntest, da du vielleicht am besten weisst, wo die hergekommen sind: *Datei:LSAN.jpg *Datei:LS2.jpg *Datei:GoldenerJarJar.jpg *Datei:DCody1.jpg *Datei:DesktophintergrundCody.jpg *Datei:Codybanner1.jpg *Datei:Codybanner2.jpg *Datei:Codybanner3.jpg *Datei:CodyE-11.jpg *Datei:Boba Banner.jpg *Datei:BenutzerCody.jpg Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:54, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Bitte Fan-Art dennoch nicht entfernen, schliesslich ist es ja Fan-Art... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:04, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok, ich ändere es entsprechend. 18:05, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Also bei denen bisher hab ichs schon geändert. Danke übrigens für die schnelle Reaktion. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:06, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::So, alles angepasst glaube ich. Bitte noch mein Benutzerbild schützen, da jede andere Lizenz falsch wäre. 18:35, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST)